Disclosed embodiments relate to computer storage systems, and more particularly, to a system and method for unifying video data storage and video data analytics.
Video data storage is in demand for enterprises, public security and the like. Currently, data storage solutions are designed for generic purposes, and video analytics is a time consuming and computational resource intensive process. Additionally, data shuttling between storage and analytics processing entity consumes excessive bandwidth and storage resources.
By employing background subtraction in moving object detection, a search space and detecting area of interest may be significantly reduced, which enables more efficient data transfer and analysis.